Start Again For Us
by iamkellylouise
Summary: AU: While on a break Addison makes a mistake with her ex-husband, leaving Meredith reeling and running back to Seattle. 2 years later and it all comes rushing back. Set in a very AU 1x09! MeredithAddison!


**A/N: This is for Clai **_**[Ziny-DiNozzo]**_** All started from an idea she gave me because my MerAdd brain is so so dead! A lot of it is AU, you should hopefully be able to work it out!**

**Love Kelly. X.**

* * *

"I can't believe this" Meredith said hyperventilating a little "How could you do this?"

"We were on a break!" Addison cried "I would never, ever cheat on you, ever, we were on a break"

"That didn't mean you could go out and sleep with your ex-freaking-husband! The guy who's been trying to break us up since the start!" Meredith shouted.

"What? What are you talking about?" Addison exclaimed "Derek hasn't been…."

"Oh for gods sake open your eyes Addison! He's still in love with you! And you've just gone and made his wildest freaking dreams come true! And now, now you're pregnant" Meredith said with a sob.

"We were on a break" Addison whimpered "I love you Meredith, I love you so much"

"I can't, I can't even look at you right now" Meredith whispered hoarsely.

"We could raise it together!" Addison said quickly "This is what we wanted, eventually we wanted this, we could do this together"

"No" Meredith said quietly "No I, I can't, I, everytime I see that child I'll think of him with his, hands all over you, and, I can't, this wasn't supposed to happen, we were supposed to do this together, go and choose a donor and, I can't do this"

"Mer please, please I love you, I love you, I love you" Addison whispered wrapping herself around Meredith's body "I love you"

"I have to go" Meredith sniffled "I have to go I, it's over Addie" she whispered pulling herself away.

"No, no no no, Mer please" Addison said trying to grab her wrist "I love you"

"I love you too" Meredith said wiping her eyes "But I can't do this, I can't"

"I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry" Addison sobbed.

"Goodbye Addison" Meredith said closing the door of their apartment.

~x~

**A little over 2 years later.**

"Hey Mer, you ready to go get a drink?" Izzie asked walking up to Meredith in the lobby.

"Yeah" Meredith said standing up "Where's Cristina?"

"She's scrubbing out, she'll meet us over there"

"Right" Meredith smiled, she froze on the spot when she saw a redhead appear near the doors, a small child in her arms.

"Mer what….?" Izzie started.

"Oh my god" Meredith gasped.

The woman turned around and saw Meredith stood there, she took a noticeable breath and walked towards them.

"Addison" Meredith choked out "What are you doing here?"

"Richard called me in for a case, TTTS" Addison replied quietly "I hear you're making quite an impression, I knew you would"

Meredith took one look at the baby girl in Addison's arms and was hit by a familiar hurt when the eyes of Derek Shepard stared back at her "I have to go" she said quickly stepping around them, Izzie looked a little confused but followed.

"Oh come on Mer, you're not even a little bit happy to see me?" Addison shouted after her.

"You look good Addie" Meredith said turning back "But I can't, I just can't" she sent her a sad smile but left the hospital quickly.

~x~

"So, you gonna tell me who the red-head is?" Izzie asked as Meredith necked back another shot.

"Ex-girlfriend" Meredith said taking another.

"Girlfriend? Huh? I didn't know you swung that way" Izzie said with a small smirk.

"I'm celibate, you wouldn't know either way" Meredith shrugged "The last person I had sex with was her"

"Wow" Izzie muttered "So what happened? You've drank 4 shots already, it must be bad"

"We went on a very brief 2 week long break, I was stressed because of my med school exams and she had a lot on at work so we decided to take some space, and then she went and slept with her ex-husband, and got pregnant, which explains the kid"

"You _were_ on a break"

Meredith looked at her with a glare "That is not the point" Meredith said firmly "We were not _broken_ up, we were on a break, a break where we would be getting back together, and we did, we were together for almost 2 months and we were happy, we were us and then, and then she peed on a stick and I just couldn't" Meredith sighed "I couldn't even look at her, I look at her and I see him, and he, he _broke_ her, he slept with her best friend, when I met her she was broken and I, I helped her through it, and I can't even, I loved her" she whispered "And by sleeping with him, she broke _me_"

"She's only here for one case, then she'll be gone, you can get through it"

"Yeah, I really hope I can" Meredith sighed "She looks the same, she looks _exactly_ the same, and if I forget all of it, all the hurt, she's still my Addie, she's still the woman I loved for 2 years, but the kid has his eyes, she looks like Addison but those eyes, are no doubt the eyes of Derek Shepherd"

"What happened? After you found out?"

"I left, I packed my bags, and I left, I called my Dad to get a transfer back here, I went against everything I promised myself to get away from her, and you can call that harsh but knowing, knowing that he touched her, that he made _love_ to her that, it makes me feel sick"

"You gonna be ok?"

"I have to be"

~x~

"Why did you call Addison here?" Meredith said bursting into the Chiefs office the following morning.

"Mer, she's the best, you know that"

"She broke my heart Dad" Meredith said tearfully "She _broke_ me, that's why I moved back here!"

"Oh sweetheart come here" Richard said softly standing up and pulling Meredith into his arms "I'm sorry, I was thinking as a doctor not your father, you know I wouldn't have brought her here if it wasn't for the good of a patient, you know that"

"I know" Meredith whimpered "She, she brought the baby with her, well she's not a baby anymore, she must be 2 by now"

"I didn't know she was going to do that angel"

"I'll be fine" Meredith sniffled pulling away and wiping her eyes "I'm good"

"You can have the time off if you want"

"No, no I, I'm going to be strong, professional, I am a professional"

"That's my girl" Richard smiled "Go on, get back to work"

"Bye Dad" Meredith said reaching up and kissing his cheek.

~x~

"Ok assignments" Bailey said walking into the locker room "Yang with Burke, Stevens I need you in the pit, Karev with Nelson, O'Malley with me, and Dr Grey, there's been a special request for you"

Meredith shot her head up instantly "Let me guess" she sighed "Addison Montgomery?"

"Exactly that" Bailey nodded "She was very persistent"

"Yeah well, that's Addie" Meredith mumbled walking out of the locker room.

"Don't ask" Izzie said as everyone stared after her.

~x~

"Dr Montgomery" Meredith said professionally walking into Addison's patients room "You requested me"

"Dr Grey" Addison smiled "Julie this is Dr Grey, I'm just going to ask her a few questions about the case, stop us at any time if you want to know anything"

"Ok" Julie smiled.

"Ok Dr Grey, define TTTS"

"Twin-twin transfusion syndrome. Conjoined fetal twins"

"Connected by?"

"Blood vessels in the placenta"

"Meaning?…..One twin gets too much blood, the other too little, endangering the lives of both. I'd expect you to know that, Grey, considering I taught you and all" she said with a small smirk, Meredith just glared a little.

"They told me there wasn't much chance anything could be done"

"TTTS is usually impossible to correct. Unless you happen to be one of a handful of surgeons in the world who knows how to separate fetal blood vessels. Which, luckily for you, I am. So were gonna get you into surgery tomorrow. If you have any questions at all please ask Dr. Grey, she's one of the hospitals finest interns" Addison smiled walking out into the hallway with Meredith.

"I could've answered the question had you given me the chance" Meredith said with a hiss.

"I'm this tough on everyone honey not…."

"Did you just call me honey? Don't call me honey!" Meredith snapped.

"Ok, I'm this tough on everyone _Dr Grey_, order an ultrasound for her and pre-op labs in full"

Meredith let out a sigh and walked away.

~x~

"Do you have any children?" Julie asked Addison as she waited for Meredith to bring the ultrasound machine, Meredith heard the question from outside the door and stopped still.

"Yeah, I have a daughter, Katherine Grace, but I call her Katie, she was 2 last week"

"Do you have a husband? I, I don't mean to pry but, I'm doing this on my own now and, I just, I'm a little scared y'know"

"I know" Addison said softly "I don't have a husband, unfortunately Katie's the result of a momentary lapse in judgement on my part, I made the mistake of sleeping with my ex-husband, it's just me and Katie, her father, he came to one scan and was late for the birth, and when he did show up he had my best friend, well, my ex-best friend whom he cheated on me with on his arm, he's only seen Katie twice, it's hard, doing it on your own but, those twins in there, they're your flesh and blood, you have this connection that, it can't even be described, and they'll love you no matter what"

"Dr Montgomery" Meredith said quietly walking into the room "The ultrasound machine"

"Uh, thank you Dr Grey" Addison stuttered, she could tell just from the look on Meredith's face that she's heard every word "If you want to proceed"

Meredith quickly set up the machine and ran the ultrasound.

"Dr Montgomery, can you come and take a look at this?" Meredith asked as she looked at the screen, Addison walked around the bed and stood behind Meredith "See" Meredith said pointing to the screen "Bilateral pleural effusion with evidence of subQ edema"

"In English, please?" asked Julie.

"We've detected what looks like beginning heart failure in the twins. Don't be alarmed" Addison said calmly.

"Are my babies gonna be ok?"

"I'm gonna go ahead and take you into surgery now. We're not gonna wait, Dr Grey book the OR"

~x~

As Meredith watched Addison perform Julie's surgery she couldn't help but flash back to the day they met way back when.

"_That was a really great lecture today" Meredith smiled hopping up onto the barstool next to an unsuspecting Addison._

"_Oh uh, thanks" Addison smiled._

"_OB-GYN isn't really my thing but, I enjoyed it, are you going to do anymore?"_

"_Maybe, in the future, I've just started a new job so, I'll see what time I have"_

"_You new around here then?"_

"_No, I needed a change" Addison shrugged "I just got divorced"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry" Meredith said sadly._

"_I found my husband, ex-husband, in bed with my best friend"_

"_What an ass" Meredith muttered._

"_Yeah" Addison laughed "Y'know, I don't even know your name, I recognize your face from the lecture but…." _

"_Meredith, Meredith Grey" Meredith said holding out her hand._

"_It's nice to meet you Meredith" Addison smiled "Can I buy you a drink?"_

"_How about we buy each other several?" Meredith grinned._

"_I'm gonna like you Grey"_

They'd started their relationship slowly, just as friends going out for drinks, but as they became closer things developed, and they fell, they fell hard, they moved in together after 6 months and they were happy, for 2 years they were happy, until one day, they weren't.

"How you doing there Grey?" Addison asked snapping Meredith from her reverie.

"Good" Meredith said quietly "I'm good"

~x~

"I know you heard me" Addison said quietly as they scrubbed out "When I was talking about Katie, I know you heard"

"I didn't want to intrude"

"You wouldn't have been intruding" Addison said softly.

"It's none of my business"

"Yes it…."

"No Addison" Meredith said cutting her off "It's not my business, I'm sorry he didn't step up for you, I'm sorry that you're doing it by yourself but, it stopped being my business the minute you slept with him"

"We were…."

"On a break. Yeah, I know Addison, I know that, but you must have known" Meredith said her voice turning into a whisper "You must have known how much it would hurt me"

"I didn't think you'd find out"

"Oh because that makes it all better!" Meredith exclaimed.

"Mer please, just, I miss you ok? I miss you so much, every day"

"Yeah? Well I miss you too" Meredith said sadly quickly leaving the scrub room.

~x~

"Morning Meredith" the Chief smiled as Meredith stepped into the elevator the next morning.

"Dad" she smiled.

"How are you today?"

"I'm good, great, Addison's gone back to New York, everythings fine" she smiled, with that the elevator doors pinged open to reveal Addison, with Katie in her arms, Meredith turned to Richard with a glare.

"I have a peds surgeon on maternity leave, I needed the extra hands" he said quietly "It's only for 6 weeks"

Meredith just made a disgusted noise and slipped out of the elevator before the doors closed.

"I shouldn't be here" Addison sighed.

"I want you here"

"You want the woman who broke your daughters heart here, seriously?"

"She still loves you Addison" Richard said softly "If she didn't love you she'd be able to look you in the eye"

"So, what? You want me to get her back?"

"Yes Addison, that's exactly what I want you to do" he smiled kissing her cheek softly "Have a good day"

"She's going to hate us" Addison shouted after him.

"You'll work it out" he shouted back.

~x~

Meredith walked into the locker room stomping angrily, every move she made was _angry_, everyone looked up at her and all jumped a little as she slammed her locker shut.

"Mer, you okay?" Izzie asked slowly.

"Obviously not Barbie" Cristina snorted.

"She's still here!" Meredith exclaimed "My stupid father is having her cover some maternity leave, she'll be here for 6 weeks! 6 freaking weeks!"

"Meredith, it'll be fine" Izzie said squeezing her arm "You're a professional, you can work around this"

"You don't really have a choice" said Cristina.

"She can't be here" Meredith sighed "She just can't"

"Stop being a big baby and get on with it!" Cristina exclaimed.

"Cristina!" Izzie hissed.

"What?" Cristina shrugged.

~x~

Meredith managed to successfully avoid Addison for a week, not that Addison didn't try to get her attention, Meredith spent a lot of time ducking into empty rooms and supply closets if she saw Addison coming. She knew her Dad would cotton on and have her assigned to Addison's service, she didn't know why he was so desperate for them to get back together.

Richard Webber was her mothers second husband, her father figure from the age of 5, she loved him like he was her real Dad, from the age of 6 she called him Daddy. He didn't ever have any children of his own with her mother but Meredith was his little angel, he would always be there for her, she knew that, and she would be for him, especially after her mother was diagnosed with Alzheimers.

He knew how much Addison hurt her, he was the first person she called after she left New York, asking him to pull the strings to get her transfered to the University of Phoenix in Seattle, it wasn't as good as Columbia but she needed the escape. She just couldn't understand why he would want her to be back with the woman who sent her running.

It was in week number 3 that she was assigned solidly to Addison, and she tried her hardest to avoid all non-professional contact. And because fate seemed to hate her Meredith ended up in the same on-call room as Addison one evening, and if she wasn't exhausted, and if this wasn't the last spare bed she would have walked away, so she merely ignored the look Addison gave her, climbed into the bed opposite and faced the wall.

"I miss you" Addison whispered into the darkness.

Meredith took a breath before lowering her voice and saying "I know"

"I'm so sorry Meredith, I'm so sorry" Addison said letting tears fall from her eyes "I love you so much, I've never stopped loving you, I want us to be a family Mer, me you and Katie, we can be a family, just like we always wanted"

"I, I don't, I don't think I can" Meredith said choking back a sob "I love you too but, she's his daughter Addison, not mine"

"Ok so you haven't officially met her but you've seen her a hell of a lot more than he has, I haven't heard from him Meredith, at all, I could move to Australia and he wouldn't even notice"

"Everytime I see her I think of him, I think of you and him, and it kills me, I just can't"

"Just a chance Meredith, you don't have to see Katie, I can get a sitter and we can, we can date for a while maybe, and we'll do it slowly, no rush, on your terms"

"Addison" Meredith sighed.

"One date, just give me one date"

"Fine" Meredith sighed "One date"

"Assaggio Ristorante, 7 o'clock tomorrow, meet me there"

Meredith sighed, she knew she'd done that on purpose, it was _their_ restaurant, they spent a whole summer in Seattle so Addison could meet her Dad and they visited at least once a week.

"I'll be there" Meredith said quietly "Just, don't get your hopes up Addison, this doesn't mean we're getting back together.

"I know" Addison said quietly.

~x~

"This is a mistake" Meredith said as she moved frantically around her bedroom getting ready for her 'date' with Addison, Izzie and Cristina both sat on her bed watching her pull on her clothes and run a brush through her hair.

"It's just one date Mer" Izzie smiled "You might even enjoy it"

"We'll have nothing to talk about, we don't even know each other anymore"

"Then get to know each other" Cristina said simply.

"I should call it off, I'll just call her and tell her I can't"

"No Meredith, you're going, even if we have to drag you there" Izzie smirked.

"I hate you!"

"No you don't" Cristina and Izzie smiled.

~x~

"Hi, I'm meeting someone here, the reservation is probably under Montgomery, I'm a little late so…." Meredith rambled.

"Follow me" the waitress smiled, she led Meredith over to a table by the window, Meredith couldn't believe Addison had managed to get _their_ table too, Addison was sat playing with a napkin in her hands.

"Hey" Meredith said quietly, Addison looked up and smiled "Hey"

"Can I get you any drinks?" the waitress asked.

"Just a water for me thanks" Meredith smiled taking her seat.

"A glass of the house red" Addison smiled.

"Ok, I'll be right back" the waitress smiled walking away.

"Water?" Addison asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm celibate"

"Don't you mean sober?" Addison said with a laugh.

"No, I'm celibate and drinking does not go well with celibacy because it makes everything and everyone seem kinda porny, and them my head gets all cloudy and then the next thing you know I'm naked so my point is I'm celibate, and I have been for 2 years"

"You've been celibate for 2 years" Addison said quietly "We split up 2 years ago"

"Yeah, well" Meredith shrugged ignoring the small smile on Addison's face.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming" Addison said changing the subject.

"I nearly didn't" Meredith replied honestly "But my roommates threatened to kick me out so…." Meredith said with a laugh.

"You have roommates?"

"Yeah, Izzie and Cristina, from the hospital, we rent this house not far from the hospital, it's fun, they're my people y'know? They're both a little crazy but, they're my people"

"I used to be one of your people"

"Yeah well things change" Meredith sighed.

The waitress walked back over and served them both their drinks "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes" Addison smiled "We'll split some Carta Musica, I'll have the Tagliatelle Boscailola and she'll have the Fusilli Zafferano" Meredith stared at her in awe as Addison ordered without even looking at the menu, the waitress left and Addison looked at Meredith with a smirk.

"What?"

"You remembered" Meredith said quietly.

"We came here a lot Mer and we always had the same so…." she shrugged.

"Right" Meredith laughed "So uh, where are you living?"

"I'm renting an apartment, I needed somewhere fast, it's all fully furnished and everything and I had some friends back in New York send over clothes and stuff"

"I'm sure you packed enough clothes for a week though" Meredith laughed.

"Well, you know me" Addison smiled.

"Yeah" Meredith said quietly.

They made it through dinner in relatively comfortable conversation, focussing more on the hospital than anything else, they split the bill much to Addison's annoyance and walked out into the car park.

"So I'll see you at work then" Addison said quietly.

"Yeah, see you at work" Meredith smiled turning away.

"Meredith" Addison called after her.

"Yeah?" Meredith said turning back.

"Thank you, for coming, I, I had a really nice time"

"Me too" Meredith said with a small smile "We should do it again, maybe"

"I'd really like that" Addison smiled "Goodnight Meredith"

"Goodnight Addison" Meredith smiled back.

~x~

"Hey" Addison said quietly walking over to Meredith in the intern locker room a few days later "Sorry about your patient" she said handing her some hot chocolate.

"Juju" Meredith said with a small smile.

"You remembered" Addison smiled.

"Of course I remembered" Meredith said with a laugh.

"Shut up and drink your Juju" Addison smirked "So, are you free tomorrow night?"

"Yeah"

"Wanna go back to the restaurant? Or we could go somewhere different, it's your call"

"No, that's fine" Meredith smiled "I'll see you at 7 then?"

"See you at 7" Addison smiled walking back out.

"Ohh, Meredith is getting some tomorrow!" Izzie said with a grin.

"Shut up" Meredith groaned "It's not like that, we're just friends, we're friends, I can do friends, I can't do anything else"

"But you want to" Cristina smirked "All you need to do is forgive her"

"It's not that simple" Meredith sighed.

"It could be"

"Yeah, but it's not"

~x~

"Meredith Grey"

"_Hey it's Addie"_

"Oh hey, is everything ok?"

"_Katie's babysitters bailed on me so I'm going to have to cancel" Addison sighed._

"Oh well uh, how about I just come over, bring some pizza or something"

"_Really?"_

"Yeah" Meredith said quietly.

"_Ok then well, I'll text you the address"_

"Ok" Meredith smiled "I'll see you later"

"_See you later"_

~x~

"Hey, come on in" Addison smiled letting Meredith into the apartment, Meredith stepped in with a pizza box in her hands "I just need to put Katie to bed it shouldn't take long"

"Ok" Meredith smiled, Addison walked over to the living area and picked Katie up from where she played with her toys on the floor.

"Come on baby, bed time"

"No" Katie said shaking her head and trying to squirm from Addison's arms.

"It's late sweetie" Addison said walking into the bedroom and putting Katie on the bed, Meredith watched from the doorway as Addison pulled out some of Katie's pajamas and tried to dress her.

"Katie be a good girl for Mommy" Addison said softly as Katie tried to pull away.

"No!"

Addison sighed and managed to wrestle the pajamas onto her, she pulled back the covers and tucked Katie in "Mommy has to go and talk to Meredith now so you be a good girl and get some sleep" she said brushing the hair from Katie's face.

"Mommy stay? Katie yawned.

"Just for a little while baby" Addison smiled.

Meredith turned and moved over to the sofa and sat down waiting for Addison to come out.

"Sorry" Addison said sitting down next to her 10 minutes later "She wouldn't settle"

"It's fine" Meredith said with a small smile "She looks alot like you y'know"

"Thank god" Addison muttered "Apart from the…."

"Eyes, I know" Meredith said almost bitterly.

"Will you ever forgive me?"

"Addie I, I don't know" Meredith sighed "I know we were on a break, I know that but it wasn't a break up, it was a break, how would you have felt if you knew someone had kissed me and been naked with me and made _love_ to me?"

"I would have been devastated but I would have gotten over it, I would"

"No you wouldn't" Meredith sighed "You wouldn't and with you, it's different, it was Derek, _Derek_, the bastard who broke your heart by sleeping with your best friend! And I helped you get through that, we got over that together and we decide to take one small break, a break that we knew we'd get back from and you sleep with him, he gets you _pregnant_ and that, I think of that and it makes me feel nauseous"

"I'm so sorry" Addison whispered cupping Meredith's cheek with her hand "I'm so so sorry"

"I know" Meredith said with a whimper "I know you are"

"I still love you, I love you so much" Addison said with a sob.

"I know" Meredith said wrapping her arms around her, they both had tears falling from their eyes, they held each other tightly.

"Mommy?" Katie said toddling over to the sofa.

"Oh hey sweetie" Addison said sitting up and wiping her eyes "Are you ok?"

"Monsters" Katie said with a whimper.

"Come here" Addison said holding out her arms, Katie walked over, Addison picked her up and held her closely "It's ok angel, Mommy's got you"

"Mommy sad?" Katie said placing her hand on Addison's wet cheek.

"A little bit but it's ok, we'll be ok won't we? We're always ok"

"Ok" Katie smiled "But monsters"

"There aren't any monsters sweetie, it was just a bad dream" Addison said softly running her fingers through Katie's hair "Come on, let's get you back to bed" Addison said standing up and walking back into the bedroom, within minutes of Katie's head hitting the pillow she was asleep, she walked back into the living area to find Meredith standing ready to leave.

"I have early rounds tomorrow so, I should go"

"Right" Addison whispered.

"I'll see you then" Meredith said reaching for the door, Addison walked over and pressed a soft kiss on Meredith's lips.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I have to go" Meredith said quickly leaving.

~x~

"I need some time off" Meredith said walking into her fathers office.

"How much and why?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"3 weeks, I'm sick" Meredith said lying down on the sofa at the side of the room, Richard stood up and moved over to her, perching on the edge of the sofa and putting the back of his hand on her forehead.

"Your fine" he smirked.

"But Daaaad" she pouted.

"You're not a child anymore Meredith, that pout doesn't work on me, now tell me what this is really about"

"You know what its about" Meredith sighed.

"Tell me"

"I went to Addison's last night, to talk"

"Oh yeah? How'd that go?"

"It was hard, we cried, a lot, she told me she still loved me and then kissed me, and then I left"

"I know she hurt you Mer but she loves you, she's willing to pick up her whole life for you, just give her a chance"

"But it's not just her now, it's her and Katie and, she's a great kid, but she's his, not mine"

"And he hasn't been there, at all, you'd be there"

"I don't know what to do Daddy" Meredith whimpered.

"Do the right thing"

"That's not a helpful response" Meredith mumbled.

"It's the only one your getting" he smirked "Now get up, wipe your tears, and get to work"

"I can't work with her Dad, not this week, please"

"I'll get you off her service, I promise"

"Thank you" Meredith sighed.

~x~

Meredith put herself back in 'Avoid Addison' mode from then on, it was back to ducking into empty rooms and supply closets, sometimes leaving Cristina and Izzie stood there puzzled to where their friend had gone. Meredith knew there was a decision that had to be made, that Addison would be leaving and that deep down, she would always love her. She just didn't know how to let her in again.

"So, Addison leaves in a week" Izzie said quietly in the locker room one morning.

"I know" Meredith said quietly.

"Meredith seriously" Cristina sighed "Are you seriously letting her go?"

"I don't know" Meredith said leaning against her locker "I don't know what I'm doing, I just don't"

"Do you love her?" Izzie asked.

"I'll always love her" Meredith said softly.

"Then what are you doing sitting here?" Izzie exclaimed "Go get her!"

"But…."

"Meredith!" Izzie and Cristina said firmly, Meredith quickly shot out from the locker room, Izzie and Cristina hot on her heels, she ran through the hallways towards Addison's office, she skidded to a halt when she saw her on the walkway, she took a breath and walked towards her with conviction, Addison looked up and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Meredith's lips on hers, their arms instantly wrapping tightly around each other.

"Don't go" Meredith whispered into her mouth "Please don't go, I love you, I love you so much and we need to start again, we have to start again, I love you and I want, I want us to be a family, me, you and Katie, please Addie, please stay"

Addison pressed her lips against Meredith's briefly "Yes" she whispered "I'll stay, I love you, of course I'll stay"

"I love you" Meredith said tearfully, Addison reached her hand up and wiped a stray tear from Meredith's cheek.

"I guess we should go and speak to Richard huh?"

"He's going to brag about this for years"

"I know" Addison laughed "Let him have his fun" she turned around when she felt a tap on her back, Richard was stood their with a smirk, he held out a set of papers and a pen "Your contract, sign it"

Addison laughed and signed it quickly.

"I'll be watching you, both of you, don't screw it up" he said firmly.

"We'll try not to" Meredith laughed "I love you Dad" she smiled kissing his cheek.

"I love you too, both of you" he smiled.

"I have to go" Meredith said sadly "I have rounds but, I'll see you later ok?"

"Ok" Addison smiled kissing her softly "I love you"

"I love you too" Meredith smiled walking over to Izzie and Cristina.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd actually do it" Cristina smirked.

"Me neither" Meredith laughed.

~x~

"Hey" Addison smiled as she opened her apartment door "Come in" Meredith smiled and stepped in, as Addison closed the door Meredith kissed her softly.

"Hi" she whispered against her lips.

"Hi" Addison smiled "I, I want you to meet Katie, properly"

"Ok" Meredith smiled, they moved over to the sofa and sat down.

"Katie, come here" Addison said holding out her arms, Katie looked up from her toys and made her way over to the sofa, Addison lifted her up and sat her on her lap "Katie, this is Meredith, Mommy's friend, say hello"

"Hello" Katie said shyly.

"Hi Katie" Meredith smiled.

"Merdif play?"

"Sure sweetie" Meredith said with a laugh taking Katie from Addison and slipping down onto the floor with her, Katie crawled across to her toys. Addison watched as her girls played happily, she moved so her legs were either side of Meredith who was leaning against the sofa, she leaned forward and kissed the top of her head, Meredith tilted her head up and pecked her lips.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" Addison smiled.

"Merdif!"

~x~

**4 years later.**

"Mer honey time to wake up" Addison said shaking Meredith's arm a little.

"5 more minutes" Meredith mumbled, Addison let out a laugh and pressed her lips to Meredith's.

"We have work"

"Dad won't mind" Meredith yawned "I'm growing a person here"

"I know" Addison smiled running her hand over the small 4 month sized bump of Meredith's stomach "And in 2 months you can stay in bed as much as you want, but for now you have to wake up"

"Fine" Meredith sighed opening her eyes.

"Hey" Addison smiled kissing her again.

"Hey" Meredith smiled.

"Mommy! Mama!" Katie said loudly bursting into the room.

"Good morning sweetie" Addison smiled.

Katie jumped up onto the bed and settled herself between Addison and Meredith.

"When's the baby getting here?" Katie exclaimed.

"Not for another 5 months yet Katie" Meredith laughed hugging Katie tightly.

"But that's really long!"

"Baby needs to grow a little bit more first" Addison said softly "Mama's tummy is going to get bigger, like the Mommy's at the hospital remember?"

"I remember" Katie nodded "Can I come and see Grandpa today, I did some more pictures for his office"

"I'll ask Lucy's Mom to drop you off with him tonight ok?" said Meredith.

"Ok" Katie said climbing off the bed "I'm going to get dressed" she said running off.

"How does she have that much energy in the morning?" Meredith laughed.

"I have no idea" Addison smirked "I love you" she smiled kissing her softly "And I love you" she said dipping her head and kissing Meredith's bump.

"I love you all" Meredith said softly "I didn't think we'd get here y'know"

"Me neither, but I'm happy we did"

"I'm more than happy"

~x~ ~x~ ~x~

**A/N: The restaurant they went to is actually a real restaurant in Seattle, the best italian restaurant there according to Google (Y) =D**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


End file.
